


Tragedy

by RicklePick15



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Future Vision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicklePick15/pseuds/RicklePick15
Summary: Although events should play out as we know them, tragedy, in its merciless state, changes everything.
Kudos: 6





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to share this short. Mixture of a SU comic and a comment/short background found in the comments section. Go check them out (video belongs to Princely and story from bobmcface22. Majority of this came from Bob, with the conversation between Pearl and Garnet from the comic). Did some minor editing for story sake. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VgCLQQoEQw

One night, weeks before the events of the battle, Sapphire sees something with her future vision that startles her beyond anything else she has seen. She sits up from this terrifying nightmare and lets out a scream, waking up Ruby in the same moment. Ruby sits up, equipping her gauntlet as she looks around the room with an angry look in her eyes, searching for what had scared Sapphire. When she sees that nothing else is in the room besides them, Ruby turns and looks at Sapphire with concern.  
"Sapphy." She begins saying. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"  
Still shocked by what she had seen, she turns to Ruby and wraps her arms around her, squeezing her lover as she tries to forget. This makes Ruby worry even more.  
"Sapphire, please answer me. What did you see?"  
"I saw... Steven." She states while tears stream from her eye. "I saw him..." A long moment of silence occurs as Sapphire pauses. She soon begins to sob and hug Ruby even tighter. Ruby mimics her and hugs Sapphire, still wanting to know what was making the usually calm and collected Sapphire like this. Suddenly, she speaks once again.  
"His gem shattered. Steven is gone."  
As soon as these words are spoken, Ruby releases Sapphire and drops her hands to her lap. Tears start to flow as she stares at Sapphire in disbelief.  
"No, this can't happen. We'll protect him. Steven is-"  
"Gone."  
Upon hearing what Sapphire had said, Ruby jumps out of the bed and starts to leave the room, crying with her face in her hands. But she immediately stops at the exit to the room. Her head turns as she faces Sapphire.  
"We have to stop this. We have to!"  
All Sapphire can do is nod, agreeing with what Ruby had to say. Even though she knew that there would be no way to stop the events of the future, she still wanted to hope that they could put an end to this vision.

The days go by as Garnet does everything in her power to make the sight of Steven's destroyed gem go away, but so far nothing has worked at all. The other Gems notice, but each time they attempt to figure out why Garnet is acting so strangely, they do not get anywhere in their investigations.  
As the number of days Steven had left come to a close, the Gems find out that Yellow Diamond has arrived on Earth to destroy the life that them and the humans have created. In her last attempt to stop fate from taking away the boy she has loved and cared for, Garnet orders Steven and Connie to stay at the temple. But after many moments of arguing, she cannot stop the two from fusing together and going through the warp pad with the others. This was the beginning of the end.

During the battle against Yellow Diamond, the Crystal Gems seem to be losing. On multiple occasions the Gems have had to recreate their bodies, in a rush, to keep on fighting against the enemy. Eventually, the tides begin to turn. She was now getting desperate for a victory. Desperate for a way to stop this vision from existing. Just when she thinks that Steven would be able to live, the vision comes back to her, but this time, it is not through her future vision.  
In a last attempt to end the Crystal Gems, a giant hand spacecraft, one at which the likes of them have never seen, comes down from the atmosphere. It floats down slowly, bringing itself down to hover just above Yellow Diamond.  
"You Crystal Gems thought you would be able to win this battle? Well guess again!"  
The hand begins to glow a light green color as a ball of energy appears at its pointer finger, and the ball gets bigger and bigger. The Gems stare at the size of the charging beam in disbelief, not knowing that this type of power could ever be brought from Home World. The only one to step forward was Stevonnie. With their shield in hand, Stevonnie jumps in the path of the beam, blocking it just before all of them were to be hit.  
"Steven!" Pearl yells out. She wanted to step forward, but she was paralyzed by fear. They all were. An annoyed look grows on Yellow Diamond's face, so she decides to have to ship make its attack more concentrated. The beam gets thinner and thinner, but even more dense as it concentrates on a single point of the shield. It soon starts to crack, and Stevonnie notices this. They tend turn their head to look at those behind them, seeing the looks of terror on all of their faces. The one that gets to him the most is the look on Garnet's face.  
Stevonnie first stares at her with a look of sorrow, but their face soon becomes stern as their gaze drifts back to the shield. Stevonnie's voice could then be heard.  
"All of you, get back. I can handle this." They say with false confidence. They knew what was going to happen if this were to keep up much longer.  
"Garnet!" They call out to her, making Garnet awake from the trance that she was in.  
"Yes, Stevonnie?" She replies. This is when the mixed up voice of the two turns into one singular voice. Steven's voice.  
"Take care of Mom's temple for me. And take care of Connie." Suddenly, in a flash of bright light, the fusion of Stevonnie breaks up with Connie being sent away from Steven. She cries out to him, but for Steven, nothing could be heard now. As his life begins to flash before his eyes, three final words escape from his lips.  
"I love you."  
In an instant, the large shield stopping the attack shatters and envelops Steven in the blast. The light of the blast is blinding, and the sound of the attack is deafening. It was in this tiny moment that Garnet is able to take a hold of Connie and protect her from the explosion, but she could not make it in time to help the others. When the smoke clears, Garnet takes a look around to see that Connie made it out with no fatal wounds and that her fellow Gems were reverted back to their gem forms due to the attack, both of them cracked partially. She then stands up straight and turns around to look to see what had happen. When she saw the devastation of the explosion, she stared at it in shock. Steven's gem could be seen on the ground, but it was scattered about. He was nowhere to be seen anymore. She could not believe what she was seeing. The boy she cared so deeply for was now gone. Garnet stared at the crater, at the shards of the pink diamond gem all around the sight of the attack, with a look of anger and sadness. The silence was interrupted by the laughter of Yellow Diamond. Garnet looked up at her enemy's face.  
"Well, it looks like that is the last of Rose Quartz. And now, I will eliminate the rest of yo-" Without giving her time to finish her sentence, Garnet charges forward. In a matter of seconds she is on top of her, catching her off guard with a punch that sends her straight into the ground. Garnet stands above her, her gauntlets already beginning to come down on Yellow Diamond's gem in a blind fury. The blows are catastrophically powerful, causing Yellow Diamond to not even be able to recover from any of the hits. Long after her gem is destroyed, Garnet continues to punch the remains, grinding them to dust, but it does not stop there. After many minutes of punching nothing but the ground, Amethyst and Pearl are finally able to make her stop. Tears are streaming from her eyes as she looks at what had been left of the final battle. But suddenly, everything goes black as Ruby and Sapphire go back to their gem forms from the exhaustion of using all of that power.

Days have now passed since the battle against Yellow Diamond. Connie has still not left the temple, nor has she even got up from Steven's bed, not even moving from this single spot to eat. She clings on to one of his shirts while she sleeps next to Lion. None of them have caught sight of Amethyst after the event. They knew that she was in her room, but they planned to leave her alone. She too has not eaten anything since her return. Pearl continues doing her duties around the house, but with each passing minute memories of Steven leave painful, emotional scars on her.  
While continuing her duties, which at the time involved cleaning up after Steven's belongings in the main area, Garnet warps in. Becoming emotional at the items, Pearl begins to break down, completely unaware of Garnet's attempts to get her attention. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Garnet breaks her emotional state momentarily. "Oh, Garnet. Sorry, I was caught up in the moment. Even without Steven here, this place is still a mess. Ha Ha." She sighs. "Sorry".  
"Pearl, its alright. Give me your hand". Once available, Garnet takes her closed hand to Pearls and opens it, revealing several pink shards.  
In disbelief, Pearl attempts to deny what she has been given. "Garnet, these aren't what I thi-". "Steven's gem". Garnet interrupts. "I found the remaining pieces of his gem at the battlefield. It seemed best that you be the one to bubble them."  
Nearing another breakdown, Pearl couldn't believe her eyes. She had left parts of the diamond behind. Sensing her inner turmoil, Garnet attempted to comfort her. Not wanting to see Pearl this upset, she moves to hug the gem. After a few moments, Pearl breaks the silence. "I miss my baby." Suddenly, Garnet's grasp gains near crushing strength, as Pearl's words shake her to the core. Realizing her mistake, Garnet apologized to her and said simply, "Me too".

After speaking with Garnet about the gem shards, Pearl goes to the bubble room alone to bubble the shards of what remained of Steven. As soon as the door to the room closes behind her, she begins to sing through sobs.  
"We... are the Crystal Gems. We'll always save the day. And if you think we can't, we'll... always find a way. That's why the people of this world... believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." The bubble appears around the shards of the pink diamond, one that Pearl has loved and admired her entire life. It was broken now, and as much as she wanted to fix it, she could not. Pearl stared at the bubble for a few seconds in silence and through watery eyes. At last she breaks her silence to finish the song that Steven had made for them.  
"And Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> Again guys, go check out the video. Hope everyone enjoyed the short.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VgCLQQoEQw


End file.
